Love Interests
Love Interests, are important characters throughout the series respectively. They can be romanced by your character, and at the end of the stories, you can choose to make the relationships official or reject their feelings. Since they have important roles in their series respectively, they have more popularity than other characters. Nowadays, it is more difficult to judge that if a character is Love Interest or not since they can be romanced, and have their underwear or lingerie full view too. Although not all the Choices' series have this system, but some stories has been given romance points, you can choose the flirty choices to determine your relationship with others, and this system has made us more easy and convenient to judge if that character is a Love Interest or not. Due to Choices is more focus on female players, each series' male Love Interests are always more than female Love Interests. But since most series are gender customizable, male and female Love Interests are equal now, there are also have female Love Interests more than male too. Some character seems can be romanced throughout the stories but it turned out it is just a fling, these types of character counted as Fake Love Interests since they don't really have romantic feelings towards your character. As for September 2019, 128 characters have been revealed as Love Interests. List of Love Interests Trivia * Most Wanted is the only series which doesn't have any Love Interests. * Rules of Engagement is the only series which doesn't have female Love Interests. Customizable * The first male Love Interest who can be customized is Liam; the first female Love Interest who can be customized is Mackenzie; the first Love Interest who can choose gender is Hayden Young. * Till June 2019, these are the Love Interests who can be customized: ** Liam from The Royal Romance ** Hayden Young from Perfect Match ** Adrian Raines from Bloodbound ** Adam from America's Most Eligible ** Mackenzie from America's Most Eligible ** Rory Silva from High School Story: Class Act ** Logan from Ride-or-die: A Bad Boy Romance ** Nik Ryder from Nightbound ** Avery Wilshere from Platinum ** Raleigh Carrera from Platinum Death * Tevan Drammir, Diavolos Nevrakis from The Crown & The Flame and Eleanor Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor lives can be determined by players' choices. * At Endless Summer Book 1, Chapter 14, if you bring Sean Gayle to your room, he will be killed by Varyyn accidentally. But after your character mistook Varyyn's necklace, he will become alive. * In It Lives in the Woods, except Connor Green, if Love Interests' nerve score are low, they will die at "Are you scared?" part. * In It Lives Beneath, if Love Interests' nerve score are too low, they will killed by monster respectively. Request Since PB has developed a lot of characters in their games, some characters has been requested by a majority of players for their adorable personalities, charms and appearance. Until now, only 4 characters has been requested as Love Interests successfully. These characters are: * Maxwell Beaumont form The Royal Romance * Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets * Thomas Hunt from Red Carpet Diaries * Alana Kusuma from Perfect Match However, there are still other characters who have been requested as Love Interest by players. But PB doesn't make them since they may have difficult issues and problems. Category:Browse